


Roommates

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Crossdressing, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Flustered Sans, M/M, Sans In A Dress, Sansgore, Wedding, crossdressing sans, cute sans, jealous toriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: After the surface was finally in the monsters grasps, they were so excited to move on and find new lives under the sun. However, Papyrus wants Sans to move on and get his own life and house.When Sans sees that Asgore too has no plans for the surface, he offers that they could be roommates in this small house. Asgore agrees.They're totally not gay for each other.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Sans
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1 - Looking at the house

The faint smell of freshly cut grass wafted through the air, Sans inhaling it deeply as he stepped out of his car. Looking up at the bright sky, he could spot the green luscious leaves seeming to frame the blue backdrop. It was a beautiful view, and if his white pupils acted like real eyes, he might've been blinded from looking directly in the sun. However, his eye lights were simply magic, so the bright sun had no effect on him instead of simply making his day happier.

The house was small, smaller than his house in Snowdin, with only one floor. The yard was expansive, including about a mile of the forest behind it, with a small slope of which he was interested in checking out. The outside was white with a black tiled roof, and there were already two other cars parked out.

Papyrus, once getting to the surface, insisted on Sans finding a life of his own. All he had done in Snowdin was nap and eat, so Papyrus wanted him to find his own house and start his own life, to finally get his own job and start cleaning after himself.

"Hey there King Fluffybuns," Sans said as he walked up to the house.

Two people stood on the porch, one of which was their King. The goat monster practically towered above the human next to him, with a simple pink shirt on with flower designs on it and baggy jeans. The human next to him, a redhead with a large pair of glasses on her face, watched him walk up to the two. She was wearing a pencil skirt and blouse, and looked intimidated by Asgore's height. He was one of the tallest monsters, not to mention a King, so it made sense. His horns nearly scratched the ceiling of the roof above the porch, he was one of the more scary monsters to humans with his height, King title, and muscles that could probably smother babies if he simply held them.

Sans had joked about that once, and Papyrus did not like it. Oh well.

"Sans, hello," Asgore said, smiling warmly at him, "But no need to address me as a King. As I had said previously."

"Yeah, but it sounds more fun to say," Sans said, "King-a-ring-a-ding."

"That does sound fun to say," Asgore laughed.

Sans hadn't planned to room with the King and search for a house with him when reaching the surface. He expected to just live with Papyrus and help take care of him like he did in the underground, but that was proved wrong when Papyrus had somehow became the owner of an old building near his house and spruced it up to be a fancy restaurant in a week flat. He was already becoming increasingly popular, due to Toriel teaching him out to actually cook and his outgoing personality that just drew in people. So Papyrus pushed out Sans and told him to go find his life.

One day, while hanging out with Toriel and Frisk, when Asgore had stopped by to discuss her role in politics dealing with monsters, Sans realized that Asgore had no one in his life. His wife divorced him and didn't want him anymore, he had focused so much on work that he had no close friends and he was still living in his old castle. The skeleton didn't really know the King, he had only met him a couple of times, and figured he might as well ask about becoming roommates. The King's response was unexpected, Sans didn't think that he actually would agree. Sans had stuttered out from shock about a house that could suit them, and now they were looking at it.

"Now that you're both here, it's time to get started," The female said, "This is a two bedroom, one bath small house. The land is roughly under a mile, and that includes this bridge that goes over a river, a part of the river, and a good chunk of the forest."

"Which will be good for your flowers," Sans said, "See, I'm a great house hunter. Better get my rifle, I'm hitting 'em left and right."

Asgore chuckled at his joke before the women continued.

"It has a finished basement, and it can come with the furniture for some additional money, if you both are interested," She continued on, "There is one office, a kitchen and a living room. No dining room, however. Luckily, the ceilings are high, so they can accommodate for your height. No offense Sir."

"None taken, I am quite tall," Asgore said.

"Did either of you notice we're like height references?" Sans asked, "Asgore is the tall one, you're the normal person, and I'm the shortie. People could use us to reference where they stand."

"Yes," The woman replied curtly before opening the door, obviously not very much enjoying Sans' jokes.

"Oh, sorry, did I fall short of your expectations?" Sans asked.

Asgore laughed into his hand at the pun, both of them walking inside. Asgore had to duck down to enter the door, however. Poor King. Sans was last, closing the door behind him.

"So this is the living room, and over there is the kitchen," The women pointed out each location.

"Man, so many puns to cook up in the kitchen," Sans said, causing Asgore to laugh again.

Why didn't he room with Asgore before? This guy was loving his puns! He was the only one other than Toriel that actually seemed to enjoy them. He should've sprinted to the castle the first minute Papyrus told him to go get a new roommate.

Wait, that's require him to exercise. No thanks.

"All of the appliances are working just fine, air conditioning and such," She said, "And we can see the master bedroom first."

"I would be delighted to see the master bedroom," Asgore said, "It is the master at being interesting."

"Good one!" Sans said, grinning up at the King.

The room was large, Sans already labeling it as Asgores. It had a big closet, not a walk in one, but a closet pretty big.   
  


"This room and the other are connected together by the bathroom," She said, leading them to the bathroom. "Even though you probably won't need it as much."

The woman directed the last part at him, which Sans understood. He didn't have any need for toilets, not all monsters did. In their last house, they didn't even have a bathroom. So the bathroom would be used for Asgore.

"Pretty much, a pretty crappy situation for me," Sans said, Asgore laughing again.

The bathroom wasn't too big, but it was enough room to fit the three of them and still have enough space to qualify as a somewhat reasonable distance between one another. There was only one sink and one mirror, which Sans made a face in as soon as he saw it. There was a shower that also worked as a bath, and it actually looked pretty big. Well, for Sans at least. He could lay in the bottom like he was making a snow angel and not touch any of the edges probably. There was a small wall storage with shelves on it, and room for a basket, which one was placed at.

She opened the other door on the other side and stepped into the other bedroom, which was smaller than the master. This one had no closet, but Sans didn't really need one, so that was fine.

"And this room also connects to the office," She said, "Almost all of the rooms are connected in this house. So you could walk from the master bedroom all the way to the office and never go into the hallway."

"Oh, that's cool," Sans said, "It makes a little U shape."

"That does mean that there's no backdoor, so you can't go directly into the forest," She explained, "Of course, there is that side glass sliding door in the living room, but it's not far from the front door. Luckily, both of the bedrooms have windows to see the backyard."

The two monsters were shown the office, which was a fairly well sized office, fine for Asgore's size. With the tour of the house ended, the three went back out to the living room as she pulled out her binder of papers, spreading them out.

"Yeah, I think we can buy this house, it seems cool," Sans said, "Asgore can get the masters, I get the other, and he gets the office for his King work. Works for me."

"Oh, you could have the Master room if you'd like," Asgore said.

"Nah, I don't really need a room that big, it'd better be used by ya," Sans said.

"Well, the papers are all ready if you'd like to purchase the house, with or without the furnishing," She said.

"We'll probably go without," Asgore said, "I have plenty of furniture from my old house that I can move in."

"Yeah, and I'll just move in my stuff too, Paps could help," Sans said.

"Is this a joint tendency, or is one of you owning the house while the other pays rent?" She asked.

"Either works for me," Sans said, looking at Asgore, "What do you think, fluffy King?"

"I know that you don't enjoy doing paperwork, so you could just pay me rent," Asgore said, "So you don't have to deal with all of this."

"Sure, if that'll work with you."

"It's no problem, Sans."


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving In

The papers had been finalized in two weeks, rather quickly to San's opinion, but it was probably from the humans not wanting to make the King of all monsters wait. They had been talking a bit during that time, mostly over phone calls, and mostly about the house. The King was nice, Sans didn't get why Toriel hated him so much. Well, he did, because of the whole murder thing, but he was still nice. Everytime Sans talked to Toriel and even mentioned Asgore, she got this scowling face on and ranted off about him. It was probably most likely if they had some pie together, as they usually did on Sundays, it would be at her house every week.

Every Sunday Toriel decided to invite Sans over for some pie and to talk about their lives. Sans called it 'door buddy hang out', Frisk always ate pie with them even though she didn't qualify. But it was fun to hang out with the two, it would probably be a tradition soon. They hadn't been on the surface for too long, so it technically wasn't one yet. But everytime Sans even briefly mentioned Asgore, Toriel went off about him, Sans just sitting back to let his door friend get it all out before he changed the topic.

Everyone didn't really have a close friendship with him, Sans realized this after he told all of his friends and brother about him moving in. Frisk was actually afraid of him because he killed them a couple of times, Papyrus just saw him as a King, Alphys had only talked to him about work stuff, Undyne only really saw him as her mentor, and Mettaton didn't really know him that much. But Asgore was really nice, Sans knew he'd probably enjoy him as his roommate. He even liked his jokes and puns, so that was an upside. So, when it came time to move their stuff inside, Sans was excited.

Papyrus and Undyne helped him carry his furniture inside. Well, actually, they did it for him, all Sans really did was follow them around, cracking puns and making Papyrus lose his mind before finally telling them where to put it. Asgore had told Sans that he would move in his furniture for the living room, so Sans didn't need to bring in anything. Sans didn't even move in anything for the basement either, since he told Asgore that's where he could set up his planting stuff. Asgore said he felt really bad and that he felt like he was taking over the entire house, but Sans didn't need an office or the basement, so it didn't really matter if Asgore took them. He was the King, and he had hobbies, it didn't matter to Sans.

His room was soon set up, thanking Undyne and Papyrus before they decided to head off. Asgore hadn't moved in his stuff yet, so all of the other rooms were empty. He had his mattress set up in the corner, with a nightstand with a lamp on it next to it. Across the room was his dresser, and his telescope was pulled out and assembled, for if he wanted to go look at the stars. Sadly, he couldn't take his trash tornado with him, since it could only self sustain itself in his old room underground, and he couldn't transport it anywhere without it going out of control and then being destroyed. He just had everything else, and now he could officially start calling this his house too.

So, of course, he smacked down onto his bed and fell asleep instantly.

~~~~~~

Sans woke up groggily to the sounds of clinking from outside of his room, most likely from the kitchen. He looked up at the clock on the wall he forgot he had set up there with Papyrus, seeing that he had only slept for a couple of hours, and it was dinner time by now. Well, this was usually when Papyrus made dinner, Sans just ate whenever he felt hungry.

Kicking the blanket aside, he stood up and walked out, yawning into his hand as he looked around the now furnished house. There was a dining room table set up in the more open area of the living room, and next to where the stairs were two couches were set up in front of the T.V that was off. And the kitchen had some more items in it, Asgore's back to him as he did something.

"Hey there Gorey," Sans yawned, shuffling towards him, "Saw you got everything moved in."

"Yes, I did!" Asgore said, turning around to show that he was wearing a pink apron with little frills on the side that almost made Sans snort, it saying 'kiss the cook' on the front. "I tried to keep it quiet so you could continue sleeping."

"Oh, you can't wear that apron anymore," Sans said, "Since I'm your new roommate and everything, I'm the only one that'll be around and I don't have lips. So I can't kiss the cook. Which means the apron's purpose will never be served."

"For a moment, I thought you were insulting my choice of aprons," Asgore said, holding out his mixing spoon as he posed with the outfit. "I really like pink."

"I thought that was just a pigment of my imagination," Sans said, grinning as Asgore laughed.

"That was a good pun," Asgore said as he turned back to the counter. "You're very creative."

"I know what puns work and don't, I've had Papyrus to work them out on, probably broke his poor head," Sans said, "But, whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I wanted to thank you for asking to room with me," Asgore said, "So I was making us both dinner."

"No prob, I'm surprised you even agreed to room with me," Sans said.

"And I'm surprised you asked me," Asgore said.

"Well, when Papyrus told me I had to get my own house, I thought of people I could room with and you came to mind," Sans said, "So I asked you. You're not a bad guy, and you're making me dinner, so I see this as a win for a roommate."

"It's a family recipe my Mother taught me," Asgore explained, "She said it's great for getting new people together."

"That's cool," Sans said, "What kind of recipe is it?"

"Secret," Asgore said.

"Hey, you can't keep secrets from your subjects, bad leadership," Sans joked, deciding to finally settle down against a counter. "But I think you're going to like me as a roommate."

"I am enjoying your puns so far," Asgore said, "And you don't throw things at me, so I think you're already great."

"Yeah, well, I get even better," Sans said, "Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I'm a great sleeper, I can do it with my eye sockets closed. I leave clothes everywhere so you can get exercise in by picking them up. Oh, and I don't know how to do laundry so you can do both of ours. So trust me, it's going to be fun rooming with me. At least, for me. Papyrus hated it."

"I actually don't mind doing chores, I find them rather calming," Asgore said, smiling at Sans. "I wouldn't mind doing your laundry and such."

"I was joking, I'll just call Paps over and make him do it," Sans said, "There's no way I'm forcing the King of monsters to do my underwear. I'd die of embarrassment."

"Too late, I'm doing your laundry from now on, if you call Papyrus over I'll send him away," Asgore said, smiling at him.

"Then I'd die of embarrassment."

"You'd die of embarrassment in clean underwear then."

Sans laughed, grinning back at the King. Why did Toriel despise him so much? This guy was great! And dinner smelled amazing, Sans found himself whiffing it in more than once. He didn't look at what he was making, Asgore said it was a secret, so he was going to respect that. But hey, his new roommate buddy was awesome, he totally scored with the King.

"Oh yeah, I might get a little loud later in the night, Alphys and I like to play minecraft together while voice calling," Sans said, "So if I'm yelling about her needing to place down spruce planks like no one has ever before, we're playing build battle."

"I've heard of minecraft, but I've never played it," Asgore said.

"People say it's for kids, but kids play fortnite," San said, "Only true men play minecraft."

"Then I should become a man and play minecraft," Asgore said.

"You're more of a man than everyone who plays minecraft, to be honest," Sans said, "I mean, you're a King who leads an entire civilization and you work out like what, everyday?"

"Everyday, yes," Asgore said, "I have some workout equipment that I put downstairs if you'd like to work out with me. I also noticed you placed a treadmill down there."

"Paps bought that for me one year for Christmas, I think he was trying to send me a message," Sans said, "But the only time I've ever touched it was to move it here. You can just use it, if you want."

"We could work out together one day, like a roommate bonding time," Asgore said.

"And how would I get buff like you though? Bones don't get buff," Sans said, "I mean, your work out sessions show. You're so buff you could probably smother me with a hug."

"When you're the King of monsters, you have to stay strong," Asgore said, "But I'm not overly muscular, am I? I don't want to scare the humans."

"You'd attract them more than anything," Sans commented.

He would admit that Asgore was an attractive man. He was tall and strong, muscular, and good hair. The first time Sans had saw him when helping Frisk out the first pacifist run, he swore his gayness increased tenfold just by looking at him. So yeah, he was pretty attractive, but it made sense as the King. He had to display his best look.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, they'd just be interested on how you got to that level of pure muscle," Sans covered himself, "Didn't you train Undyne as well?"

"I trained all of the Royal Guard personally, she was one of the trainees I took one, one of my best ones," Asgore explained as he put something into the oven, "I'm proud I was able to help her reach her full potential."

"Yeah, she's pretty strong," Sans said, "But hey, glad that there's no war where she'd need to use it."

"That is a good thing that there's no war, but there still a lot of political things needed to be done," Asgore said, "I'll have to work in my Office after dinner to work on paperwork."

"That's gotta suck," Sans said, "I'll keep our minecraft down. Unless Alphys and I are playing skywars. That can get violent and loud."

"I don't mind noise," Asgore said, sitting down across from him at the table, "Now we just have to wait for it to be done cooking."

"I thought you could use fire magic and such, Toriel told me all goat monsters can," Sans said.

"Oh, you're speaking with Toriel?" Asgore asked.

"Pretty sure I'm speaking with you right now," Sans said, making Asgore chuckle. "But she's just a pun friend. We just hang out sometimes."

"I thought she'd hate a friend of hers rooming with me, since she's not very much into me anymore," Asgore said.

"Oh, yeah, she practically exploded when she found out," Sans laughed, "She was freaking out, man does she hate you. Fun to watch, I guess."

"After everything I did, I figured she'd hate me," Asgore said, "I should've never killed those children."

"Actually, I'm kind of on your side about it," Sans said, "Like, yeah, killing kids is bad, but you had to do what you had to do for all monsters. And some of those kids were actual threats. Like the one with the gloves? I ended up in a store and we had to lock down because he had attacked two of Snowdins residents earlier, almost killed one of them. So, really, you did your best choice. And we're on the surface now thanks to you, so honestly you helped a lot."

"I don't mean to dump out all of my problems on you, sorry, you don't have to lie about it," Asgore said, closing his eyes as he sighed. "I'm just a child murderer."

"I'm not really lying," Sans said, "You're a nice guy, you're not like a serial killer. Even if you were, I'd probably still hang out with you. You saved us all, look at the positives. We're out of the underground, there's no more war, and you have an awesome punny roommate who will eat all of your food."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all down," Asgore said, "Even though I'm the King, I'm not always as strong as I seem."

"Even the strongest people need to cry it out a little bit," Sans said, "Don't worry about it. This is yer home now, not like a conference with humans. You can let loose your hair all you want. I don't judge."

"You're a very laid back person, Sans," Asgore noted.

"I like laying on my back," Sans said.

~~~~~~

"Potluck macaroni and cheese is my new favorite meal," Sans said as he dug into his plate, the T.V on as it streamed some cable.

The two had moved to the couches, Sans having his legs thrown over the edge as he lay down on his back, the plate of homemade, cheesy amazingness on his chest as he ate it. Asgore sat normally on the other couch, which he practically took up due to his massive body. He ate slowly, while Sans just shoved in fork after fork of it, already on his third plate.

"It was my favorite as a child," Asgore said.

"Dude, all I've had for the past couple of years is badly cooked spaghetti and Grillbys burgers and fries," Sans said, "If you cook me dinner like this every night I might have to keep you as my roommate forever. No moving out man, well you could if you want, but you'd have to come in and cook for me."

"I enjoy cooking, it's always been my hobby," Asgore said, "But I'm glad you enjoy it. I don't mind cooking more foods."

"Crap, I gotta get another plate," Sans said, swinging his legs off the couch. "I know it's pretty cheesy, but I have to have more. This is heaven."


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Week

Sans had adjusted to the new house quickly, his newfound roommate being a good one. Asgore cleaned the house, he did laundry and cooked homemade every night, laughed at Sans' jokes, it was great. Sans helped by buying groceries Asgore needed while he was at a meeting, him texting Sans the stuff he needed.

The first night went by easily, Sans playing minecraft while Asgore wrote away in the office, Sans sometimes hearing him shuffle papers every once in awhile. He then turned off his laptop and set it next to his matress before he fell asleep to the sounds of Asgore lightly working in the other room. He even opened the door and told Sans to have sweet dreams, Asgore is such a nice guy that Sans can't see him actually killing someone. How could this guy in anyway be related to how Toriel describes him?

However, Sans soon realized the downside of living with someone attractive who works out everyday. Sans was gay, it was no secret to his friends, but he didn't know if Asgore knew. He thought he'd be able to handle it, he didn't have a crush on the big guy, but he probably would get one soon at this rate. Sans swore he felt himself become even gayer the moment Asgore walked out of their basement wearing nothing but shorts, sweating from his workout and making Sans have to excuse himself to his room to properly wheeze.

"That's the problem with living with Mr. Abs mcgee!" Sans told Alphys, who sat across from him with a cup of coffee in hand.

They had often met up in the underground on 'not alone buddy' hangouts, a name of which that had granted themselves when they had met in the dump since they thought they weren't alone and were actually not. And now that Sans thinks about it, he has a habit of naming people and himself as a buddy or group, like pie buddies, roommate buddies, best bro buddies, and not alone buddies.

"Undyne too," Alphys said, "She likes to work out, and when she gets home, whew, I go flatline for a second."

"I figured it'd be cool to get to know the guy, not be seduced by his abs like every five seconds," Sans said, "I need to room with some ugly person. Or a girl. Or maybe I could spraypaint him so I can't tell if he has muscles or not and he just looks fat. No, that wouldn't work. He'd still make it work."

"From what I know about Asgore, which isn't that much, is that I'm pretty sure you dumping him as a roommate would just crush him," Alphys said, "He's really sensitive."

"Yeah, on the first night it looked like he almost had an emotional breakdown," Sans said, swirling his ketchup bottle. "But how are you supposed to deal with someone who's attractive? Sure, Grillbys kinda hot, but he has a kid and wife, so it's easy to not be attracted to him. And he doesn't even talk that much! But then there's Asgore making me dinner and insisting to do my chores even though he has a ton of paperwork to do!"

"What about him dating Toriel before?" Alphys asked, "Didn't you have your Sunday meeting with her yesterday?"

"Yeah, she was real angry about the whole 'rooming with Asgore' thing still," Sans said, leaning back in his chair as he took a swig from his bottle. "She really doesn't like him."

"I don't think she'll ever forgive him," Alphys said, sighing. "But she's missing out."

"Why is being gay so hard!" Sans groaned, banging his skull against the table. "I thought he'd just be some guy who just kept to himself, but he actually has to be a really nice and attractive guy that I wanna get in bed with."

"You have it bad for him," Alphys pointed out.

"Yeah," Sans groaned, sitting back up to drink more of the red condiment.

"So," Alphys said as he drank, "Would you wear a wedding dress or would you both be in suits?"

Sans almost spit out his drink, coughing on it as he hit his chest to help him recover.

"Alphys!" Sans hissed.

"You told me once you sometimes like feeling pretty!" Alphys defended.

"Yeah, but you can't ship people in real life," Sans said, "And also, I'd look great in a wedding dress."

"You ship me and Undyne," Alphys said.

"Yeah, but you had known her for a year, and you've had a crush on her for a reasonable amount of time," Sans said, "I've known him for a month tops, and we've only been dat-roommates! Roommates for a week!"

"You almost said dating! I heard it!" Alphys said, pointing at the furiously blushing skeleton.

"I did, and I hate it," Sans muttered, "God, he's got me all tangled up. I need help, Alphys!"

"You want me to set you two up on a date?" Alphys asked, grinning at him.

"No, no," Sans said, "You have to help me get over him! Set my interests on someone else."

"Why? He's a good fit for you, you two would actually be adorable!" Alphys said.

"Yeah, but he's divorced with a women who doesn't want me near him." Sans started counting on his fingers for each reason he spoke. "I don't even know if he's gay, he shows no interests in me, and he's a King!"

"So you could be his Queen!" Alphys said.

"No!" Sans said, "But I think I'd look very pretty as a Queen. But that's besides the point."

"Why don't you wear that pretty skirt you bought once and go to town with him?" Alphys asked, "Or I could buy you a school girl outfit."

"If Asgore saw me in a school girl uniform, I would actually climb into a pit and die," Sans said, "And I'm not always in the mood to look pretty, Alph."

"Well, at least try and hint at him to see if he's gay or not, try to find out or something," Alphys said, "I did the same with Undyne!"

"You threw a pride flag at her and yelled 'gay question mark', saying out the words question mark too."

"But it worked!"

~~~~~~

So, the first week had passed with a bit of... adjusting struggles, but Sans pulled through without getting too big of a crush on the big huggable King.

Which Sans also found out that his King loved hugs.

They weren't just side hugs, either. They were full on arms, and due to Sans' short size, Asgore just picked him up and held him to his chest as he hugged him. If he needed to breath, Sans would've probably been smothered and suffocated in his muscular shoulders and chest, one of the few ways Sans would die happily. The other way would be drowning in ketchup.

It wasn't too big of a crush yet, thank Toby Fox, it was more of a silly little side crush. Sans didn't lay awake thinking about him, at least, he didn't yet. He hadn't had any dreams of him either, but he did have one where Toriel turned into a fire breathing dragon to kidnap a Princess from a tower that a Prince had to save. But that was a different story entirely, since in the end everyone became drunk from flowers and started to turn blue.

In conclusion, it was just a crush. One that Alphys found absolutely adorable and shipped to no end.

Hopefully it'd stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Party At Alphys

Sans was into his third week with Asgore, after just having paid the rent, when it had happened. He found out, in utter horror, that Frisk had invited the two to a little get together with Alphys at her house.

Frisk probably knew about his crush.

Alphys totally told them.

Now, Frisk was a matchmaker. As Sans had learned from the numerous couples engaging Sans of how Frisk had dragged out their feelings and forced it into the light, or forced monsters together. Sans was horrified to see what Frisk would do, since they had set up Undyne and Alphys by making Alphys scream about her feelings in the trashdump and Undyne overhearing.

Thankfully, the only people at this hangout were Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Asgore, and himself. So that meant that if anything did happen, it'd only be with them at least.

And it was very obvious from the beginning that literally everyone there was trying to set them up from the moment they walked in. No, at the exact moment Sans took a step inside, Undyne 'bumped' into him and set him tripping right back into Asgore, who caught him from behind.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Undyne," Sans said, quickly straightening himself and try to ignore what just happened.

"Undyne, it's been a bit," Asgore said as he slipped off his coat.

"It's been like a week man! It had been a bit!" Undyne agreed, "Who's ready for an awesome party!"

"We won't be having any drinks, though, since Frisk and Papyrus are here," Alphys said, "And they both can't have any drinks."

"I'm pretty convinced if Papyrus drank alcohol, the world would actually implode," Sans said.

"Or he'd just pass out after the first sip," Alphys said.

"Where are those two, anyway?" Sans asked.

"We're in here, brother!" Papyrus said from the kitchen, poking his head out. "We're both making dinner! Frisk is helping me prepare the noodles!"

"Anyway, get in you two nerds," Undyne said, "Make yourselves at home!"

"I'd have to leave to make myself at my home," Sans said, "It's like a half an hour drive."

"SANS!" Papyrus screeched from the kitchen.

"Here!" Sans replied, grinning to himself.

"You two are very close brothers," Asgore said.

"Yeah, we're both pretty close, but if I walked over to the kitchen we could be even closer!" Sans said, Asgore chuckling at his joke.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled again.

"We have something really cool to tell you all tonight!" Alphys said, "We wanted to invite Toriel... but uh, she had teaching stuff."

She totally bailed from Asgore being there. Sans could tell by Alphys expression that she knew. It wouldn't be the first time, when Asgore had come to Papyrus' restaurant to talk to Undyne, Toriel had left immediately. So she'd probably have to find out later.

"While we wait for those two friend nerds to get everything for dinner done, we can sit and watch this new anime Alphys found," Undyne said, "It's called Sword Art Online! The action is awesome but everything else sucks!"

"So get ready to get annoyed at how dull and dumb all of the characters are!" Alphys prepared them as she clicked on the first episode.

"Well, guys, sit down," Undyne said, sitting down at the couch next to Alphys.

Undyne and Alphys had only one couch, and one chair. Their couch was big enough for three people, but the way Undyne said, she took up the extra space by placing her feet there and leaving the chair, which was big enough for either Asgore or Sans to sit in.

"You can have the chair," Sans said as he turned to Asgore, "I can sit on the floor."

"Oh, you should have the chair, I don't mind the floor either," Asgore said.

"You can sit on his lap, Sans!" Alphys said.

Now Sans understood how anime characters felt when they were shipped together. He wanted to go dig a hole and stick his head in it to scream in it.

"I may be small, but I'm not a kiddo on Christmas," Sans said, plopping down onto the floor before giving Alphys a face Asgore couldn't see.

"I guess Sans has already made his decision," Asgore said, sitting down on the chair.

Sans frowned at Alphys, who wiggled her eye brows back at him. Alphys was going to embarrass him to death this night, he could tell.

"So, Asgore, did you know Sans is gay?" Undyne said suddenly, Sans tensing and glaring at her for the sudden saying.

"Oh, I didn't know," Asgore said, "So, no, I didn't know."

"Eh, not a big deal, a lot of people are gay nowdays," Sans said, shrugging it off.

"What about you, Asgore?" Alphys asked, "Are you into guys?"

Sans wanted to throw the entire T.V at the two of them.

"I just prefer a person for who they are, not for gender," Asgore said.

"Kinda like how no matter the gender, there are bad characters of both genders in this anime," Sans said, directing their attention back to the T.V.

"Hey, since you two are both into guys, why don't-"

"The pasta is done!" Papyrus interrupted Undyne, entering the room.

"Oh, sweet!" Sans said eagerly, standing up.

It was just a little dumb crush. Asgore was hot and nice, it was like a school crush! So everyone shouldn't act like it's true love and try to force them to date! Sans would probably be over it in a day, at least, that's what he told himself everyday. He wasn't madly in love, it was just a little crush. It was normal to get a little crush when you see someone hot on a regular day to day basis.

And of course, everyone else had sat down at the table before them, positioning their seats right next to each other, so Asgore sat down next to Sans. Their plates were already filled with pasta, and it actually looked edible, too, which was nice. He wasted no time digging in, listening to the conversation that started to take place.

"So, there's a reason why we invited you all over today," Alphys said, "Undyne took me out last night under the stars on a date, and well..."

She held up her hand to reveal a ring which he didn't notice before on her finger, both her and Undyne grinning wildly.

"WE'RE ENGAGED, NERDS!" Undyne roared, pumping her fists into the air.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus squealed.

"I'm so proud of you, Undyne!" Asgore said, "I remember when you were so young and challenged me the first time, and now you're going to get married to someone!"

"It was bound to happen, but you got a good ring," Sans said, "Congrats. At the wedding I'll be sure to bring a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie gift for you."

"My otp!" Frisk said.

"We already have some ideas for the wedding, we want to have it as soon as possible," Undyne told them, "We were thinking Toriel could make the cake and desserts with Muffet, and that Papyrus could work with Grillby for the normal food like spaghetti and stuff like that. We wanted out friends that we know and trust to help make the food and set it up, so we can get married quicker."

"I read online that wedding planning can take up to two years, and I don't want to stay engaged that long," Alphys said.

"So we're going to make the quickest wedding record and have it in two weeks!" Undyne said, slamming her hands onto the table.

"That's a bit unreasonable for wedding time," Asgore said.

"And too long!" Papyrus said, joining her in her excitement. "We could do it in one week flat! After all, you'd have the great Papyrus helping you!"

"We wanted to get married on Mt. Ebott, so we wouldn't even have to rent anything," Alphys said, "We'd just have to get chairs and stuff like that. And Mettaton had actually been downloaded with marriage officiant certificate and information, so he can preform the wedding for us. All we'd really have to do is get the stuff to set it up there, get invitations out, get wedding dresses, and have bridal showers. Not too much work!"

"For my bridal shower, I was thinking we'd just go to a bar and get wasted," Undyne said, "And Alphys would probably just watch anime at hers."

"I just realized this was the engagement party and we were all invited without even knowing," Asgore said.

"Well, you already have the engagement party done, one thing off of your list," Sans said.

"I will help you guys in every way possible!" Papyrus declared.

"Napstablook can do the music, too!" Alphys said, "And Mettatons filming crew can take the photos."

"Who's going to be your bridesmaids?" Asgore asked, "And will there be a wedding rehearsal?"

"I was thinking Frisk and Toriel for Alphys, and I could get Papyrus and Asgore for me," Undyne said, "And we don't need a rehearsal, we're going to nail it the first time!"

"This will be a very interesting wedding," Sans laughed.

"And M.K could be the ring bearer!" Undyne said, "Yes!"

"Well, you guys should probably get your bridesmaids and groomsmen all planned out first so they can help plan the wedding," Asgore said.

"I wanna help!" Frisk said, "I want to be the flower girl, and a bridesmaid!"

"Heck yeah!" Undyne said.

"Sans, would you mind being a bridesmaid?" Alphys asked.

Sans almost choked on his pasta, dropping his fork onto his plate from surprise.

"Alphys? Really?" Sans asked.

"You've been a close friend of mine for years, please?" Alphys asked.

"Aw, Sans, you'd look really cute in a dress!" Papyrus squealed, "Wouldn't he, Asgore?"

Sans wanted to stab himself with his fork. Why did he have to ask Asgore?

"I'm sure he would," Asgore said.

"See, everyones in agreement, Sans should be my bridesmaid!" Alphys said.

"I'll do it, but only for you, Alph," Sans said, narrowing his eye sockets at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, this time, Sans was actually invited to the wedding!
> 
> Some of my readers will get that reference.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bridal Party

The whole wedding planning was hectic.

Sans was a part of it since he was one of the bridesmaids, and Alphys and Undyne were working nonstop everyday. Invitations were already sent out, and true to Undyne's word, it was two weeks after they had gotten engaged. One week after the reveal was the bridal party.

Asgore went to Undyne's party with Papyrus, while Sans went with Frisk and Toriel to Alphys'. Luckily, he didn't have to wear the dress, so he was in a hoodie and basketball shorts. He still had no idea what dress Alphys chose yet, since she wanted to give it to him the day of the wedding. She promised it fit, even though she didn't, or shouldn't, have his measurements.

He wasn't surprised by how small Alphys bridal shower was. All she invited was him, Toriel, Frisk, and Bratty and Catty. He knew the two, he even sold them a few hot dogs once. They were nice enough too.

"Like, oh my Toby Fox, let's play truth or dare!" Bratty said.

"I was just, like, about to say that! We're so in sync!" Catty said.

"I thought this was a bridal shower, not a teenage sleepover," Toriel laughed, taking a bite of her pie.

They were all gathered in Alphys' living room, Shiki on the T.V in the background as they all sat on the floor. Except for Frisk, who claimed the entire couch my laying down across the entire thing. They had already given her their gifts, and she had already opened them, so they had just been talking and watching anime. Sans gave her a toaster in the shape of Undyne's face, it was hilarious and utterly worth an hour of work to make. Alphys seemed to like it too, she immediately made toast and squealed when she saw it made Undyne's face on the toast as well. Utterly worth the effort for Alphys.

"I think we should do truth or dare too," Frisk said, "Like, Alphys, I dare you to marry Undyne!"

"Already happening," Alphys laughed.

"Oh my Toby Fox, you two are just adorable," Catty said, fanning herself.

"How about you, Sans," Toriel asked him, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, if I say dare I'll probably end up all glittery and sneezing it for a week, so truth," Sans said.

"Hm, what do you think of me?" Toriel asked him.

Oh, thank Toby Fox. Sans was expecting Toriel to ask him about Asgore, he probably would've been attacked by her if she found out he had a crush on her ex husband.

"My cool punny door buddy," Sans said, "I think you're pretty cool. How about you, Bratty? Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She squealed.

"I dare you to uh... let's see... chug an entire bottle of beer," Sans said, "From Undyne's little stash."

"What about the child?" Toriel asked, "We shouldn't be drinking near her."

"Aw, shoot," Sans said, "Then why don't we go put Frisk to sleep and get some of Undyne's stash out?"

~~~~~~

He didn't remember the rest of the night.

Sans woke up in an unfamiliar, giant king sized bed, tucked underneath the sheets with the faint taste of alcohol in his mouth. He panicked for a moment before he recognized that he was in Asgore's room, a pounding headache drawing his attention as he rubbed his skull, sitting up. He was only in his boxers, too, his shirt and pants no where to be found. It made him a little bit anxious, as waking up in a bed almost completely naked could make anyone anxious.

"Oh god," Sans groaned, plopping back down onto the bed behind him, "I think I got wasted."

"You're awake!" Asgore said from the door, Sans groaning at the sound of his voice.

"Can ya whisper? Wicked hangover," Sans grumbled.

"Oh, yes, of course," Asgore whispered quietly, walking towards him with a glass of water and pill in hand. "This can help with the headache."

"Thanks," Sans mumbled, quickly taking the water and swallowing down the pill before chugging the entire thing down.

"You were too drunk to drive home, so I had to come to Alphys house and drive you home," Asgore explained, sitting on the side of his bed. "I did put you in your room, but you threw up on your clothes and bed. And you had no clean clothes, they're in the washer right now. And your matress is thrown out, since you had no sheets."

"Sorry for causing you trouble," Sans said, "Hope you didn't have to leave too early."

"No, I actually was home by the time Alphys called," Asgore said, "I'm not a big fan of monster alcohol, so I didn't drink anything at Undyne's party."

"Did I do something while I was drunk? Other than throw up on my bed?" Sans asked.

"Well, you demanded to see my manager and wanted to refund me because I wouldn't give you more alcohol," Asgore said, "You tried to eat some grass too."

"Sounds like drunk Sans," Sans chuckled, rubbing his skull.

"Oh, and you also tried to climb on my lap because you wanted a 'new xbox for Christmas'," Asgore remembered.

"Yeah, I can get crazy when I'm drunk," Sans said, "Sorry, if I had planned on drinking I would've set up a better way to get home. Usually Grillby would stop me before I went too far, or he'd call Papyrus to pick me up. Didn't mean to get you all tangled up."

"It was no problem, you were very entertaining while drunk," Asgore said, "You stole some of Toriel's lipstick and put it on. But you just drew a smile on your teeth and then tried to put some on me."

"Of course," Sans said, "Did anyone else get drunk?"

"Alphys was the only one sober," Asgore said, "Bratty and Catty were doing... _things_ in the backyard. Frisk was asleep upstairs, thank Toby Fox the poor child wasn't awake. Toriel was unconscious when I got there. Alphys was the only person able to even keep you safe. Apparently you tried to explode her stove, too."

"Not the first time," Sans said, "Gah, I'm going to spend all day getting over this dumb hangover."

"I'll make sure to keep everything I do today quiet," Asgore said, "But you have no where to sit in your room now, since I had to throw away the entire bed."

"Wait, did I kick you out of the bed?" Sans asked the King, "Crap, sorry Gorey. Didn't mean to make you sleep on the floor or couch."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Asgore said, "My bed is really big, so I was able to sleep on it too."

Well, Sans better get started digging his embarrassment hole from his crush, his face turning blue. They had slept on the same bed. Together. In the same bed. And Sans had been drunk. In the same bed as Mr. Hot Abs right next to him.

"It's good that you didn't have to squeeze on a couch," Sans said, trying not to blush more than he already was. "But you could've just let me sleep on the couch. We even have two of them."

"Of course I'm not going to let you do that, those couches may be good for sitting but you should sleep on a bed," Asgore said, "These couches aren't good for sleeping on. Since they're thin you can easily slip off and hit the floor."

"I'm a pretty skinny dude, I'd fit," Sans said, "I could sleep on them tonight. Or set up some blankets on the floor in my room."

"Your room has a wooden floor, and you only have one thin blanket," Asgore said, "You can just sleep in my bed until we get you a new one."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Alright, alright," Sans gave in, sighing, "I don't even have a butt anyway."

Asgore was a pushy type of nice. He refused to let his friend sleep somewhere uncomfortable and forced him to sleep in his own bed. Which wasn't helping Sans' little crush in the slightest.

Know what, maybe this could work him out of his little crush. Asgore could hog up the whole bed or kick Sans off, Sans had no idea, he had been drunk the previous night so he didn't know how Asgore had slept. Maybe Asgore was a loud snorer and that would turn off Sans' crush. Maybe Asgore shook his leg while he slept, and that'd make him so annoyed that he wouldn't find the guy so hot anymore.

Yeah, this could work.

~~~~~~

No, this didn't work.

Asgore had only briefly mentioned he was a bit of a hugger while he slept, and that he liked to hug pillows. So Sans figured he would steal the pillows, but no, Asgore liked to hug _whatever_ was near him. Which Sans did not find out until Asgore was dead asleep.

He was drifting off when he felt an arm suddenly lay across his pelvis, the Kings hand resting next to his folded knees. Sans barely got a chance to fully wake up before he was dragged backwards, his spine hitting Asgore's broad chest. Sans went tense as the King hugged him from behind, his snout resting on the side of Sans' face as he breathed lightly, Sans could feel his body heat and warm muscles against his back and side, and gosh darn it Sans just wanted to make out with Asgore more.

Sans slowly tried to move his way out of Asgore's bear hug, carefully picking up his arm and holding it above his side as he tried to scoot away from the King, setting back down his arm behind him.

It was only around five seconds before two arms scooped him up and dragged him back against Asgore's chest, this time his two arms firmly wrapped around Sans figure as he gently nuzzled against Sans' face, leaving him no escape and forcing him to accept the cuddle he wouldn't admit he really liked.

Asgore's going to be the death of him, hands down.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Wedding

He had ended up using Asgore's bed for a week, since both of them had been helping the wedding so much that they both forgot about his lack of a bed. Thankfully, Sans always woke up second, so he didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of waking up in Asgore's arms and confronting him about it. But he was practically a blushing mess every night, since Asgore pulled him into a cuddle every night.

Sans was surprised the wedding actually pulled through. Everyone could make it, everything they needed was there, Undyne and Alphys had actually pulled off planning a wedding in two weeks flat. They wanted to get married with a sunset in the background, so the ceremony would be taking place just when the sun was setting. There was the arch with a little stage for Mettaton to stand on, chairs set out. Thankfully, Alphys didn't want the bridesmaids and groomsmen to just stand awkwardly to the side, so he got his own chair in the front next to the other bridesmaids, Toriel and Frisk. On the other side sat Papyrus, Asgore, and Doggo, one of Undyne's closest friends from the Royal Guard. Sans was cool with Doggo, he played poker with him sometimes.

Since neither of them had parents to walk them, from their parents dying in the war, they just skipped that part entirely, Alphys simply standing in front of Undyne and waiting for Mettaton to begin. Alphys wore a cute little wedding dress with little frills at the bottom, her glasses now changed to a white color with a little fake flower on the side. Undyne had her bangs covering her eye patch, while her hair was pulled into a neat little braid with little white flowers decorating it. Sans had called Papyrus about it, and apparently it had taken him three hours to get it just right. Meanwhile, all he had to help Alphys was bring her the white glasses.

He adjusted in his dress, feeling a bit awkward, as everyone had stared at him when he stepped out of his car. The top part that went over his toros was split by a bow wrapped around his pelvis from more more sticking out part that Sans had no idea how to name. The top was a dark grey with designs of swirls covering it, the bow wrapped around his pelvis completely black, with the bottom, more frilly part being a light blue that went halfway to his knees. He would admit it was more of his taste, and he did look really cute in it, but he didn't like it when people stared at him. So yeah, he was a guy that liked to wear a cute dress of skirt every once in awhile, sue him. He had a small little corner in his dresser where he put cute, girly tops and skirts, stuff like that he wore when he felt like it. But it was more of an indoor thing. At least people weren't judging him about it, Toriel even told him he looked nice in it, so that was good. Sans wouldn't consider himself fully trans, he still considered himself a guy, he just felt like looking pretty once in awhile. But he had to be in the mood, if that made sense. Sometimes he just didn't feel like wearing anything like that at all, and that's when he wore his usual outfits. Crossdressing was probably the right thing to call it.

"My great fans!" Mettaton declared to start the wedding ceremony.

"Oh, this will be interesting," Sans muttered to himself, Frisk giggling and Toriel snickering next to him.

"Today we are all gathered to see these two darlings married!" Mettaton said, "And they'll have like twenty babies, right?"

"Thirty! I'm not a wimp!" Undyne roared, "We can raise an army!"

"Oh my," Toriel giggled.

"Thank Toby Fox Mettaton's camera crew is filming this," Sans muttered to the two next to him.

"And they'll destroy Mew Mew Kissy Cutie two!" Alphys added.

"Now that the two have exchanged their vows, kiss furiously!" Mettaton said, "Make out!"

"Wait, those weren't the vows I planned!" Alphys said, holding out like an entire stack of papers/ "I spent a year writing all of this. I started writing it as soon as I got a crush on Undyne, and now I have this."

"That's a lot of paper," Undyne said.

"It's just my opening lines," Alphys said, holding it to her chest. "I, uh, know we don't have time to read all of it, but I was hoping I could read it to you on the drive to the reception and home, then at home we could go onto my docs and read the rest."

"Heck yeah!" Undyne said, "And my vows are really just about how freaking amazing you are. I kinda lost them on the way here, though."

"Who needs vows when we have anime!" Alphys said.

"Now that you two have... exchanged vows?" Mettaton asked more than said, "You two may kiss the brides!"

Their kiss was adorable, Alphys trying to lean up to kiss Undyne, but she only ended up slipping on her white flats and falling into Undyne's arms, who just picked up her entire body and planted a kiss on her mouth. Everyone cheered and hooted, Sans swearing he could hear someone in the crowd squealing and one of the two Royal Guards, 01 he thinks, fainted entirely before his boyfriend followed shortly, their bodies clanking to the ground somewhere behind him. One before even yelled 'go make our fanfic babies' and he didn't know how to feel about it.

They all were soon moved to the reception, in which the two have decided to have at Papyrus' restaurant, not too far from the mountain. His restaurant was actually really big, since he had found a large, abandoned building and bought it before fixing it up, so it was enough to fit all of the guests. The room was massive, with large tables decorating the floor with little echo flower decorations for you to take home and remember the wedding. There was a portion of the floor cleared for Napstablook's music station and for dancing, and there was a table to the side of the entrance for gifts, where Sans put down his more official gift to the couple, baby clothes that could work for either gender and some stuff like that, including a certain... object that he was sure they'd like what it suggested. It was really embarrassing buying it, even though he bought it online. If Asgore had opened it before he did, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Sans ended up at a table with five seats, sitting between Papyrus and Asgore. Toriel sat next to Frisk, glaring at Asgore.

"Hey, c'mon Tori, it's for Alph and Undyne," Sans said, "Don't worry too much about it."

"I'll deal with him, for them," Toriel groaned, "But I'm not going to forgive him."

"We are very aware of that," Papyrus said.

Alphys and Undyne soon started the first dance, Napstablook starting up the music. Undyne even picked up Alphys and swirled her around, Sans laughing as he watched them. They deserved each other, really. Sans had listened to Alphys rant about Undyne for a year, and he was glad she was finally getting with someone who loved her.

Another thing different from weddings that the two had decided not to do was the head table. Neither of them really wanted to do speeches or whatnot, especially since they knew Sans would be saying a speech of just pure puns, which he was sad that he couldn't do. So after they danced the first song, everyone would be served food and other songs would start. Papyrus had set his staff to work at the wedding for extra pay, so they started going around and getting orders, of course starting with their boss' table. It was a buffet, but there were waiters to help bring food so the table wouldn't get crowded. And maybe because Papyrus wanted to show off how good his staff was.

"Get me some pasta, but smother it in ketchup," Sans said.

"Sans! Don't ruin my marvelous cooking with ketchup!" Papyrus whined.

"Fine, I'll get the ketchup in a bowl on the side," Sans told the waiter.

"I've never understood your ketchup liking, Sans," Asgore said.

"You don't have to, he just likes it," Toriel snapped at her ex.

"Woah, calm down there," Sans said, "It's fine for Asgore to ask about it. Not a really common obsession. But yeah, I've always liked the taste. And because I'm a skeleton, I just absorb it into energy instead of digest it like other monsters, so I won't get stomach aches from it."

"I guess you don't have the..." Asgore started.

"Please don't finish that sentence!" Papyrus begged.

"Guts for it," Asgore finished, grinning at Papyrus.

"Sans is a bad influence on you!" Papyrus said, pointing at Asgore with a fork.

"What, nah, I'm a great influence," Sans said.

"You nerds should come get on the dancefloor now," Undyne said as she ran up to their table with Alphys in tow, "Napstablook's putting on a new song, dancing is starting now!"

"You guys can go ahead, I'm not a dancer," Sans said.

"Nonsense, Sans!" Papyrus said, "I've seen you at Grillbys, you go wild there when the music is playing."

"I'm usually wasted," Sans pointed out.

"I'm sure it would help if you danced with friends to help you come out of your shell," Toriel told him, "Maybe you could dance with Frisk and myself?"

"Nah, I usually only dance when I'm drunk, and I don't want to get myself drunk tonight," Sans said, "But you two can have fun."

"C'mon goat mom!" Frisk said, pulling at her hand, "Let's go dance!"

The two left with Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys, and that's when he realized he was left sitting alone at the table.

Maybe he should've gotten drunk and went to the dance floor instead.

"You not going to dance?" Sans asked the King, looking over curiously.

"I'm not much of a dancer myself, either," Asgore said, "All I can really do is slowdance."

"That's one more dance than I can do, really," Sans said, "Usually when I get drunk I just flail my body around and end up passing out on the floor. That's about the extent of my dancing skills."

"I'm sure you're not that bad," Asgore said, "But I never got a chance to mention how nice you look in that dress. It suits you."

"O-Oh," Sans squeaked, blushing as he looked down at his outfit, "Uh, t-thanks. I like it."

"I didn't think you were one to wear woman's clothing," Asgore said, "Are you uncomfortable in it?"

"Sometimes I just like to feel a bit prettier than usual," Sans said, patting down the dress on his lap. "It's rare, but sometimes I'll just wear a skirt or something like that. I'm not full on a crossdresser or anything, but it's just like 'hey, I wanna wear a dress now', and Alphys knew and got me this for the wedding."

"Well, it does suit you," Asgore said.

"And yours literally suits you," Sans said, gesturing to his suit.

"Why thank you," Asgore said, "We should go out more like this, Sans. Although we live together, I feel like I don't know you as much as I should."

"What do you want to know?" Sans asked the King, "I can tell you about this one time that I chugged down like, seven bottles of ketchup, and another time I said so many puns to Papyrus that he actually started crying."

"Oh, right, you are the older brother," Asgore said, "It's sometimes hard to remember based on how you both act. It's easy to mistake him for the older."

"Nope, even though he's practically two of me stacked on one another, I'm the older," Sans said, "I even raised him and everything."

"What about your parents?" Asgore asked, "I've never heard you talk about them?"

"Oh, I didn't really know them," Sans said, shrugging, "Mom was killed in the war, Dad was killed by his machine. I don't even know what they look like, so it's not like I miss them or anything. They could've at least left me some money, though."

"Did you get taken in by another family?" Asgore asked.

"Pft, as if someone would take in a young teenage, pun filled skeleton with a baby who refused to be separated," Sans laughed, "But living on the streets wasn't so bad. I'm really good at pick pocketing and lock picking now, not to mention swiping some food and making sad faces to get free things."

"No person should have to grow up on the streets, surviving by stealing food," Asgore said.

Sans took notice of how saddened Asgore looked by this discussion, and realized how depressing his childhood had sounded. Living on the streets and stealing things just to get by was not a good way to grow up. It was obvious, by how little he had eaten so Papyrus could eat, Sans' growth had been stunted. It's why Papyrus had always had a thing for cooking, since food as a child was mostly leftovers and cold. And why Sans always made sure he bought food before anything else, since he had found himself going weeks without food as a kid, and refused to repeat that life again.

"But I got old enough to get a job, and I got a couple of those and got some money, so it got better," Sans said quickly, waving his hands. "And now we're on the surface now, and I got a rocking roommate, so don't worry about it at all. Tell me about your childhood, aye?"

"I don't feel comfortable sharing mine, since yours wasn't as good as one should be," Asgore said, "I was raised in royalty, so I don't want to place mine above yours."

"I mean, the past doesn't really matter, right?" Sans asked him, "I don't really care about that kinda stuff. You're nice to me now, so whatever about your past."

Asgore stayed silent, looking at the dancefloor as a new, slow dance song came on, before he looked back at Sans.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.


	7. Chapter 7 - Like A Date

"No, no, Asgore, you want to right click to place blocks," Sans told the King, looking over at him.

Both of them were in his Office, Sans sitting on an extra chair they had brought in from the dining room so he could play on the desk too. Asgore had asked Sans to introduce him to minecraft, since he played so often with Alphys the King couldn't help but get curious. It was around a week after the wedding, and the two females were still on their honeymoon, so Sans had no partners for two player bedwar.

"I do not understand why we need to destroy the other beds, of all things," Asgore told Sans, "It would make more sense if it was something more important."

"It's what minecraft uses to respawn, that's why it's a bed," Sans said, "And beds are very important to me."

"You do love to sleep," Asgore said.

"Are you sure you want to use your free time playing a video game with me?" Sans asked him, destroying a bed on another team. "I mean, you have a lot of other things you could be doing."

"I don't mind trying out some new things with you," Asgore told the short skeleton, "Oh, I died again."

"You get used to it after awhile," Sans said, killing off the last team and claiming victory, "But you're probably still better than everyone who plays this game. Don't worry about not being good, you're literally a King of an entire race, I think you're better off."

"That was an interesting game," Asgore said, "I can't believe there are so many types of minigames in this server."

"Minecraft is a good base game, there's a lot of mods and games based off of it," Sans said.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, there's a new movie coming out, and I was thinking maybe I could take you to see it," Asgore said, "It's about the stars, it's a Sci-Fi fictional movie."

"Oh, I didn't think you knew I liked that sorta stuff," Sans said.

"I've noticed your telescope and how you often choose to watch either comedy or science fiction on T.V, it was easy to see," Asgore said.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Sans said.

For some weird reason, he didn't process it was going to be like a date until later that day, while eating dinner. He was sitting in his room, Youtube on his laptop as he dug into this chili Asgore had made, when it suddenly crossed his mind that he was going to be going to a movie with Asgore _alone_.

"F*ck!" Sans choked on his food, blushing furiously as he realized this was going to be like a date.

Was Asgore...?

No, no he wasn't asking him out on a date. Asgore wanted to take him out to a movie, that was it. Right?

Maybe Sans was just getting his hopes up. Or maybe Asgore was intending this to be a date?

Sans was having a miniature panic attack for the rest of the night about the next day, trying to figure out if Asgore meant it to be a date or not. Was it like a date, or just two roommates hanging out? One of which had a massive crush on the other and it was starting to become a problem.

He couldn't just move out, he couldn't think of any other roommates to have since he couldn't afford a house all on his own. Not to mention, like Alphys said (and from what Sans has seen), Asgore was really sensitive. And from what Sans had heard, it could make sense. A divorce, and having to kill children, not to mention his own children both dying, it could do that to a person. Now that he thought of it, he could be Asgore's only friend. The big guy doesn't go out or text others, he's always too busy to make friends. Yeah, he knows the others, but they aren't as close to him.

That could explain why Asgore was taking him out, it was the first time he's had a friend in sometime to just be himself around, and so he wanted to go out and hang out with his friend.

Yes! That could explain why this isn't a date!

"Are you excited?" Asgore asked when they climbed into the car.

"Yeah, free movie about sci-fi, who wouldn't be?" Sans asked.

"I'm glad," Asgore said, "I wanted to take you out as a thank you for being my roommate."

"Dude, really?" Sans asked, "I should be thanking you. You cook, clean, and all I do is sit there and play games. There's nothing to thank me for."

"No, there's a lot to thank you for, actually," Asgore said, "Just let me treat you to this."

"Alright, I'm not one to turn down a free movie," Sans said.

And just like that, they were off.

They went straight to the movies, Asgore buying the two tickets and popcorn before they headed into the theater early. The movie hadn't even started and Sans was having a blast, the two cracking jokes and talking to one another like old friends.

Seriously, how did Toriel hate this guy? It was incredibly hard to not fall in love with him!

Well, probably because he was the King, rich, kind, strong, works out, hot...

Sans was dragged out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket while the previews before the movie played, pulling it out to see a message from Toriel.

_Tori: Hey Sans, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. Frisk will be at a friends house so it would be just us._

"Did someone text you?" Asgore asked.

"Someone just asked if I wanted to come over for dinner," Sans said.

_Sans: Sry, busy with Asgore_

"I'd rather just hang with you, if you don't mind," Sans told Asgore, "Have dinner at home after this."

"I wouldn't mind at all," Asgore said, "I can cook us something special."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Sans said, turning off his phone, "We can have a little roommate hangout extension at home too."

"We can even pull out some of my board games if you would like," Asgore said.

"Yeah, sure," Sans said.

Wait, no!

Not only did he have to deal with having a movie hangout while he had a crush on that person, now they were going to hang out even more!

Oh no.

"The movie is starting," Asgore said.

Sans soon got sucked into the movie, amazed by how good the editing and special effects were. He was a sucker for stars and science, and having a movie set in space and based on science was absolutely breathtaking. Asgore definitely took him to the right movie, as Sans was so enthralled by it that he forgot he was sitting next to his crush the entire time.

Then, he remembered when Asgore yawned.

The arm was sudden, feeling the warmth against his back as Asgore yawned. Instinctively, Sans froze up on the spot, his whole body going tense as the arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Looking briefly to the side, Sans could see that the King's attention was still on the screen.

Was he even aware he did that?

The arm was just so relaxed and warm, and Asgore didn't seem to notice, so Sans gave into his crush and leaned back against it, but not without a blush from embarrassment. He almost wanted to cry from how embarrassed he was for taking advantage of his crushes ignorance to the situation, but luckily the movie theater was dark so Asgore couldn't see his immense blush. By now the movie was long forgotten in favor to feeling the fur arm wrapped around the back of his seat, flashing back to the many nights of sleeping inside of the King's snuggly arms. A natural hugger, he probably tended to do this to everyone he sat with from his caring nature. It was hard to pretend that the movie was the source of his interest, as he was long too caught up by Asgore now. One time there had been a joke on screen, and the King had rumbled out a deep sounding laugh that made Sans smile at him.

He was freaking hot! Seriously, Sans didn't think he could do this anymore. It was every guy gays fantasy, well, at least his perfect guy. Hot and very attractive, works out, enjoys his jokes, is good with kids, could kick a**, and doesn't mind taking out Sans to do things. Sans had never really been in a relationship, but darn did he want to with the King of the monsters.

Oh, right. Another reason to why Sans probably couldn't date Asgore, the goat monster was the King of their entire race. He'd probably need an actual Queen or King that would help with work and actually do things, Sans wouldn't bother put the work in. If anything, he's not even a good roommate for the guy since he takes Asgore away from his King work and just makes him do more crap.

Finally, the movie had come to an end, people starting to stand up as the credits started playing. Already? The movie had felt too long and too short at the same time, it was a weird combination Sans didn't really like.

"I found the movie rather enjoyable," Asgore said, looking at Sans.

"Heh, yeah," Sans said, "Hanging with you is rather enjoyable too, 'Gorey. Like going on a date or-"

Sans covered his teeth and looked over with wide eye sockets, gulping down the rest of his words as he blushed furiously. "I-I mean, uh, haha, would you look at the time on this here watch- I don't have a watch, uh-"

"Sans-" Asgore said.

"Oh man, it's already 12:64, I guess we- that isn't a real time, uh-"

"Sans-"

"Haha time sure is funny, well-"

"Sans, this _was_ a date.'

It was once again Sans' turn to look at Asgore with wide eye sockets. "You say what now?"

Asgore chuckled lightly, his own soft blush spread across his face. "I guess I didn't make that clear, sorry. I didn't say it directly, but I was under the implications this was a date."

"I- We- We were on a date the entire time?" Sans wheezed, covering his face.

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be!" Asgore said quickly, holding out his hands.

"Wait, no, I do want it to be a date! I just- agh!" Sans said, "Sorry, gosh, I'm a mess."

"It's fine," Asgore chuckled, "Would you still like to continue our date then?"

He held out his hand and Sans slowly accepted, sliding his own into the paw. Asgore gently squeezed his new lovers hand, Sans looking down with a blush. Toby Fox, he was an idiot. Of course this was a date.

"Yeah, I would," Sans said, smiling at him.

And so, they did. And it went only a little less embarrassing than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Sans likes to crossdress sometimes. He's not trans or anything, he just likes to wear a dress once in awhile. Why not have Sans wear a dress?


End file.
